


The Club Book

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Double Drabble, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removing those eighteen pages was not the first time Reginald Jeeves had defaced the Club Book</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club Book

The recent events involving the theft of the Junior Ganymede Club Book had served to convince me that despite my respect for the rules of my club, prudence and compassion demanded I remove the eighteen pages I had written on the subject of Mr Wooster.

I allowed myself a smile at the remembrance of his pleased gratitude as I revealed my work and his genuine warmth as he returned my wish that I might serve him indefinitely.

Removing the eighteen pages, however, was not the greatest act I performed for his benefit, nor was it the first time I had defaced that book .

Prior to entering his employment, I had consulted the one page that then existed on the subject of Mr Wooster. The entry was promising, but a particular piece of information leapt at me from the page. Upon joining his household, I again consulted the book, for information on how to best manage my master. It was a great calamity when the coffee I had been imbibing spilt, despoiling the page and causing the ink to become illegible, and certain observations on Mr Wooster to be lost from the book.

Now, however, those observations gave me hope.


End file.
